Birthday
by startscribbling12
Summary: It had been some time since Dante had celebrated his birthday. Kat was going to fix that. D/T Semi-AU


**Birthday**

* * *

Dante had never really celebrated his birthday before. Yeah, he had gone out to the strip clubs, gotten hammered and laid, but that was the extent of his birthday celebrations. Excluding the time when he was young, he had never had a birthday cake or had anyone sing happy birthday to him. He didn't mind much. Celebrating birthdays wasn't really in Dante's book of things to do. So, Dante wasn't expecting much when his birthday rolled around after he had joined The Order.

Of course, though, he hadn't taken into account that people would know of his birthday because his birthday was the same day as their boss's.

And by people, he means Kat.

Kat was a tough and brave girl, but extremely innocent and naïve when it came to most things. So she didn't really pick up the hint that Dante didn't care about birthdays. But Kat did. She had always celebrated her birthday, regardless if it was alone or not. She felt that birthdays were something to be cherished. She felt that life should be cherished. That sort of thinking was new to Dante.

So when Kat showed up at his doorway with a birthday cake, Dante was a little taken aback. She was standing there in her usual attire, though her hood was down and she had a smile on her face. Looking upward slightly, since Dante was about a head taller than her, she outstretched her arms a bit to give Dante the cake.

"What's this?" He asked skeptically. He knew what it was, of course, he just didn't know why she was giving it to him.

"It's your birthday, Dante. I've already given Vergil his," Kat told him. She gave Vergil his cake first on purpose. Firstly, because he was used to receiving cakes for his birthday. Vergil had gotten the good end of the stick when the twins were separated, and had people around him willing to celebrate his birthday. Secondly, because she figured it might take more convincing to get Dante to accept his. And he better accept it, she thought, because she spent all night working on these. She didn't even use magic to help her!

"I don't celebrate my birthday," He said, leaning against the door frame. He examined the cake. It was white with red frost decals on it. In the center it said, 'Happy Birthday Dante!'. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw a cake with his name on it.

"You didn't celebrate your birthday. You do now," Kat said as a matter of factly, pushing her way past Dante and placing the cake on the table. "I spent all night on this cake, the least you could do is let me sing Happy Birthday to you," She said this with a light blush on her face, as she wasn't the greatest singer in the world.

Although annoyed at the prospect of celebrating his birthday, which was just another year of successfully avoiding death in his eyes, he let out a large sigh and sat on his bed. He had grown a soft spot for Kat over these past few weeks. Seeing her every morning really made him fond of her. After all, he wasn't used to seeing the same girl every morning.

Taking his sigh as a sigh of approval, Kat let out a smile before pulling out a lighter to light the candles on the cake. There were just a couple that she dug up in the kitchen drawers, but it was the thought that counted. After lighting them, Kat cleared her throat before belting out what was one of the most iconic songs of the day.

She wasn't the greatest singer, but Dante didn't laugh. In fact, as he sat there and listened to her wish him a happy birthday, the more his heart felt strained. If he was that type of person, he might have cried. He didn't even realize how deeply he wanted someone to care about him on his birthday until she started the song. This thought dug in his mind even after she finished. When he didn't say anything, Kat grew nervous, thinking he was angry or didn't like it.

"Dante?" She asked nervously. "Blow out the candles."

Snapping out of his trance, he looked up into Kat's makeup rimmed eyes before giving her a smile and standing up from the bed to walk to the cake. "Wait—isn't there something I'm supposed to do when I blow out the candles?" Silly question indeed, but Dante wasn't sure. He hadn't done this in probably over a decade.

"You have to make a wish. But don't say it out loud or it won't come true," Kat told him, hand clasping her other arm behind her back.

Dante stared at the cake before taking in a breath and letting loose on the flames that were below him. Once the fire was out, Kat brought her hands together and clapped, giving a small cheer to the fact he complied with her wishes.

"Do we eat it now? Or is there more silly ritualistic shit we have to do to this cake?" He made a joke at her, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"No, you can eat it now."

Dante took the knife that Kat had brought along and took the liberty into cutting into the cake; a slice for her and a slice for himself. Though he wasn't much a cake eater (pizza was more his thing) he complied with it anyway, since she made it herself. He laid back down on the bed in a lazy position, propped up on one arm as he started to eat the cake.

Kat, who was sitting across from him in a chair asked, "Is it good? I hope it turned out well."

Dante nodded furiously as he chewed, enjoying every bite that he took. He didn't eat cake, but he would have eaten this cake more than once because of how good it was. He was also internally debating if his cake was better than Vergil's. It probably was. He was better than Vergil.

"You didn't get me a present?" Dante asked with humor laced in his voice.

"Dante, the cake was your present," Kat stated with a playful glare as she chewed another piece.

"I know what you can get me. You don't even have to spend any money," Dante said with a smirk. Kat got weary. She didn't trust any of Dante's ideas. For all she knew, he could ask her to steal something of Vergil's just to piss him off, or something of the like.

"What?" She let out slowly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

With a wink he said, "Birthday sex."

Kat turned bright red, swiftly stood up from her chair, picked up the cake, and started to walk out the room. "No more cake for you, Dante!"

"Come on, if you won't give me that, don't take the cake!"

* * *

_Hey guys! Another Datherine. It isn't the best, as I wrote it in an hour or so. It might have some grammatical errors as well, but I got this idea when I was driving to class today and I had to write it out. I know Dante was only with The Order for maybe a total of a couple of days at most. I beat the game, so I'm well aware of the details and such. But—I like to envision what things would be like if they had all been together for much longer, so expect some oneshots like that from me! So these are all __**semi-AU **__so don't freak out on me about the details! (: I haven't written Kat or Dante much, so I'm still getting a hang of their personalities, so I hope I did them some justice at least!_

_Tell me what you think!_


End file.
